He broke me and you fixed me
by towuntouched
Summary: Cristina is unusually happy when Burke gets back in town for a surgery. Owen and Cristina pairing.
1. Chapter 1

This is something to help us forget the season 8 drama for a while and return to the good old times. Old time classic when Burke comes back. Probably three parts. enjoy (also english not my first language)

He broke me and you fixed me  
>part 1.<p>

It was all going well. At least that's what she thought until she came home and found Owen sitting on the couch. It didn't take her long to figure out he was mad, still wearing his jeans and dark blue shirt, he did not look up when she came, keeping his eyes on the book he was trying to focus on.

"I brought food" she told him. No response. She took off her jacket and went to the kitchen, placing the Chinese take out on the counter. She looked at him again. He seemed tense, his jaw was tight and his back needed to relax. She was sure he was not reading the book he was holding.  
>"The surgery went great, did you see? I was awesome." She went on about her surgery, as it was one of the best one in her life so far, the excitement still didn't wear off and she wanted to celebrate. Celebrate with him to be exact. She took the bottle of wine from the fridge and reached for a glass still ranting about the repair on the heart she did. It was not until few seconds later, when she stopped talking to look the bottle opener, she realized the room was no longer quiet. Owen turned on the TV and the room was now filled with the sound of the evening news. She looked at him again, sighing.<p>

She knew what this meant, they lived together for a while now and she could read into his action. He was mad and did not want to talk to her, he wanted them to spend the evening pretending to be interested in whatever was on TV, avoiding the conversation. Normally she would let him, no matter how it upset her, she knew he sometimes needed some quiet time to thought over whatever was bothering him. But tonight she was having none of it. She was having such a good day and did not quite understand what she did to upset him, what she did to get this silent treatment. Pouring herself a glass of red wine, she took the few steps to the couch and sat next to him. She took the remote control from him and turned the TV to silent.

"Ok what's going on?" she honestly thought things turned out ok today, she thought they were going to celebrate her surgery. He finally looked up and faced her, he tried to hide the pain, but his eyes gave him away. Looking down again, he said in a low voice  
>"He makes you happy".<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. I've decided to split it into more than tree chapters, mostly because I'm busy with school so shorter chapters are all I can do. Be patient with me and enjoy. I feel like all Owen/Cristina fans need a happy ending story during the season 8.**

**This chapter brings us back to two days before chapter one, explaning what is going on.**

* * *

><p>When Meredith called her last night to give her the heads up on who was coming Cristina was surprised. In the back of her head she always knew that the chances of never having to see him again were slim but as she was listening to Meredith's upset rage, she realized how long it has been since she even thought of him. It has been few years since their wedding, a memory she would love to delete. She would also love to forget the after, when he left her broken.<br>Even though she acted as she was fine and kept working on becoming the best surgeon like never before, the loneliness and sadness of the break up would always caught up to her. When she got home to his empty apartment, during a quiet night in one of the on-call room and especially when she saw the article about him. She refused to get help, she refused to turn into Izzie and talk about it.  
>Instead she would sit alone and make up scenes in her head about seeing him again. She would imagine him coming back for her and telling her that leaving was the biggest mistake or him moving back to Seattle and pretended she didn't exist. She imagined their reunion in many ways.<br>Over the time, as she was trying hard to move on, she would sometimes enjoy coming up with stories involving an award ceremony, accepting speech and her throwing the award at him, breaking his nose and his pretty face.

And now he was coming back to perform a surgery and she did not know which one of these possibilities she wanted to happen  
>Meredith was freaking out on the phone, saying she will kick his ass, saying she will get Alex to kick his ass. Cristina found it a little funny that Meredith was the one having what appeared to be a panic attack instead of her. Cristina's stomach was turned upside down but she did not feel like screaming or panicking. She had to reassure Meredith that everything will be ok and no one will have to kick anyone's ass, before managing to finally end the call and tell Owen about the news.<p>

"Are you Ok?" he looked concerned. They were in their bedroom, both tired from a long day. She took a deep breath to calm the nerves, and then another one to try to reason with her stomach.  
>"I think so." She responded after a while.<br>"Why is he here?" Owen went back to cleaning the room picking messy clothes from the floor, as she was getting ready to go to bed.  
>"Someone important was hospitalized yesterday in our hospital and needs to have a surgery as soon as possible and apparently the patient requested him." Cristina couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Request him, like he was god or something. The only one that can operate on hearts. She was putting on the lotion and tried to stay calm.<br>"And are you sure you are ok? Maybe you can take the day off…" he put the clothes away and sat on the bed.  
>"Now don't be silly." She turned to look at him. His face had concern written all over his face, which she didn't like. Their relationship was finally normal and boring and she would like to keep it that way, with no more drama from the before.<br>"He's here for few days, I will be fine." He reassured him and her. "I will be just fine" 

In the morning Owen had to leave for his shift earlier than her, but still managed to ask her a few times if she was sure she was ok, getting her slightly annoyed and made her push him through the door to leave already. When he left she went to take a shower. The hot water calmed her down as her stomach was still little on the edge. Today she was going to see him, after all those years. After the award incident.  
>Today she was going to see Preston, the guy that left her at the altar. The guy that left without leaving anything behind. Except for her.<p>

Cristina was standing at the nurses' station two hours later when she saw two men coming her way. She immediately smiled at the sight of Owen. For some reason he looked even better than normal. Her smile however quickly disappeared when she noticed who he was walking with. Burke was walking next to her man heading into her direction. She took a breath and looked at him properly and noted he still looked the same. They were talking and she knew that if she wanted to hide from him, she would have to act fast. But looking at Owen again, she did not feel like running. At that moment she decided to just face it. To face her past and get it over with.  
>"Dr. Hunt." She acknowledged her man, "Hello Dr. Burke, it is nice to see you again." Her voice was steady and she was surprised how easy that was. She was looking at him with a straight face as he was taken aback by her greeting. She kept the eyes contact and hold up her hand to shake his hand. She hid the smile when she saw his confusion and his slow movements of his hand as if he was afraid she was going to bite it off. He expected her to be hiding from him, to slap him or to cry and hug him but not this. "Hello Dr. Yang." He took her hand to and shook it.<br>Owen noticed her smile got even bigger when their hands touched. He would say she was faking her friendliness but it seemed real to him. That morning he made sure to run into Burke in the hospital and keep an eye on him. He did not trust him and wanted him to leave as soon as possible. When Burke told him he would like Dr. Yang to scrub in with him on the surgery he had to fight hard to stay professional and not just punch his face. He wanted to say Cristina was unavailable or something but knew she would not forgive him for making her decisions.  
>"How are you?" Cristina asked friendly. She knew she didn't do friendly and Burke knew it as well but she couldn't help it. She wanted to laugh at how easy their reunion was. After all those years and nights spent crying, she didn't feel any pain or sadness. When he touched her hand she did not feel any sparks or lust. It made her happy to know that her past was really in the past and she managed to move on from something she thought would torture her for the rest of her life.<br>"I'm good" Burke told her slowly, as if testing the water still expecting that slap. "How are you?"  
>"I'm well, residency is tiring but I feel like I'm doing Ok."<br>"Well"… he started to talk, still unsure of her odd behavior "I have a patient whose heart is all messed up and I thought you can scrub in if you want to." Just like old times, he wanted to add but knew keeping it professional was the best idea for now, especially with all the nurses around and the big trauma surgeon who kept looking at them with an unreadable face.  
>"I would love to" she smiled at him again, taking the chart from his hand, noticing there was no ring on his finger. Then she realized Owen was still there. "Do we need a trauma consult for it?" she asked Burke.<br>"Ehm..no." now it was Owen's turn to act confused. He wanted to be there to help her in anyway, but she did not seemed to have any problem facing her ex-fiancé and now she was sending him away. "But you are on my service today, so just come down when you are down preparing for the surgery." She smiled at him and started to walk away with Burk by her side, leaving him standing there with a disbelief expression. There was something he was missing, something he did not understand.

Maybe if she turned around she would notice the pain in his eyes, that he was trying to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys, thanks for reading my story.  
>This part takes place a night before the chapter 1. Cristina realizes why seeing the guy that left her at the altar was so easy. Enjoy and I am going to try to update as sson as possible.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cristina sat on the bed, a medical journal on her lap and warm tea on the nightstand. She wasn't really tired when she got home, so she decided to read up on the surgery some more. She wanted to be prepared as best as possibly could. For her the day could not have gone better. Seeing Burke after such a long time was weird but not bad. She expected to be more upset but the presence of him left her cold. Maybe she was a robot after all and she did not care.<p>

Cristina had to admit that she missed this. She missed preparing for surgery with a person that really knows hearts. Not to say that Teddy was a bad surgeon, but Burke was the god. And once Cristina realized she did not feel like punching him, she got really excited about the heart repair. It would be a difficult one so they spent most of their day in the skills laps trying to come up with the best approach. Burke took her suggestions seriously and was impressed with her skills. They stayed professional. Cristina did not notice his eyes following her every move. She could however sense how carefully he was talking to her. He wanted to bring up the past, she knew he wanted, but could not bring himself to do it. She was actually kind of curious about what he wanted to say, not that it would make any difference, she believed.

Turning to another page and taking a sip of her tea, Cristina laughed when she remembered Meredith and Izzie taking her hostage. She did not want to take a break so Burke had to push her to the cafeteria to get something to eat. They sat together and while for her it was simply because Owen was not around, she had no idea that Burke took it as another sign she was happy to see him and wanted to spend some time with him. He also took a mental note of the fact that she didn't flaunt her new boyfriend in front of her like she did with him when Marlowe was around. For him that was a sign that she either didn't have one or the guy was not even worth mentioning. They talked about the surgery some more and even shared some laugh when he tried to give her advice and she shut him down with "I'm not the one who left a towel in a patient's body." He had to laugh at that and admit she got a point. At that moment he thought it would be a good opportunity to talk about everything, but just as he was about to start, Meredith and Izzie took Cristina and dragged her away from the table.

_"Hey, what the heck?" she yelled frustrated when they showed her into an on-call room and shut the door behind them.  
>"Are you not freaking out?" "Why are you sitting with him?" "Do you want to cry?" "Do you want to drink teguila?" she stand there in the middle with all of her friends talking to her at once. Callie, George and Alex were already there, even though Alex looked like he couldn't care less.<br>"Stop it." Cristina screamed again, annoyed. "What is going on?"  
>"Burke is here" Callied said.<br>"I know" Cristina repplied, knowing rolling her eyes at Callie is a bad idea.  
>"He's here in the hospital." Izzie said. Cristina turned to face her.<br>"I know, he's having a surgery. I get to scrub in."  
>"What?" "You can't!" "Why would you do that?" "But he left you at the altar." They started to shout over each other again. Meredith noticed how she didn't even flinch when they mentioned the wedding. Something wasn't right.<br>"Ok, ok, guys!" she tried to stop them with a laugh. "I get it, you are worried. But I am fine." They stared at her with disabelief. George's mouth was wide open.  
>"He's here, he's my attending. I'm working with him and I'm fine. Everyhing is ok" And with that she left.<br>_

She liked that her friends cared (not that she would ever admit it), but she did not want to explain to them what happened. She wasn't sure herself until she got paged 911 into the pit for an incoming trauma. When Owen saw her and quickly made her way over her, she forgot all about her friends having a group panic attack.  
>And when he put his hand on her back as he brought her up to speed about the guy who smashed his car into a tree, she forgot all about Burke as well.<br>Closing the journal she settled in the bed sighting. They worked together flawlessly today, and even through the ER was not place for romance, she felt a rush in her body everytime he touched her, even if just to help her move the patient.  
>It was after they stabilized the guy and he went to get them coffee she had a time to think. She realized why she was ok with Burke being there. It wasn't because she felt nothing, it was because all her emotions were pointed towards someone else, towards the guy who was coming with a tired smile and two cups of coffee. If it wasn't for Owen maybe the day would have been different, she would have been hiding all day or even took the day off, but he was here and he was IT for her. Her love to Burke seemed like nothing compared to what she felt for Owen. Living with Burke seemed like a stupid joke compared to living with Owen. She was sad when he told her he is had to stay in the hospital that night, because she wanted to crawl into their bed and tell him all about her day, tell him she loved him and thank him for making her get over the fact, some idiot left her at the altar.<p>

Lying in the bed alone was now always strange for her. Yes they had their nights in the hospital, but she always slept better with him by her side. Looking at the empty space next to her, she got an idea. Quickly she got out of bed and looked inside their laundry basket, finding his blue shirt she put it on over her top. It was not him, but it was good enough while he was at the hospital saving lives.  
>And with that she turned off the lamp and went to sleep, thinking about Owen and her upcoming surgery with Burke.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for being so patient with me. School's kicking my butt right now.  
>This was supposed to be three part story but I got carried away, so this is the day of Burke and Cristina reunion through Owen's eyes. The next chapter will be the actual day of the surgery and the last chapter will be the finale that had already been written.<br>Comments are welcome, enjoy. will try to update ASAP. =)**

**_italic is Owen's morning_ and normal is him thinking about the day before- hope it makes sense**

* * *

><p><em>Owen had trouble falling asleep but he must have doze off sometime in the early hours because when he woke up, Cristina was already gone. Laying with his eyes closed, he waited to hear if maybe she just went to the bathroom or to get a glass of water but after five minutes of a complete silence he knew she had left to the hospital. Turning around he finally opened his eyes, only to see 5:15 am on the clock. It was way to early for him to get up, hell it was way to early for her to be already in the hospital. He knew there was no way he was going to fall asleep again, so he slowly got up and headed to the bathroom. <em>_Maybe a long hot shower would make him feel better, he thought to himself as he took his clothes off and turned the water on. For a long time he just stood there, letting the water pour down, hoping it would make him feel better_. _The events of the day before wouldn't leave his mind in peace._  
>When Cristina told him Burke was coming, he set his mind on being the best boyfriend and giving her all the support she needed. Over the time Owen heard a lot of stories about him, sometimes from Cristina but mostly around the hospital and he didn't like it a bit. It seemed to him the only good thing to be said about him was that he is one of the best surgeon there is. But from the rest of it,Owen was not fond of him at all and he didn't even care he had yet to have the 'pleasure' to meet him. He would kill him if Burke only thought about hurting Cristina in anyway. He mentioned to her that few days off might be a good idea but she was having none of it, so he at least made sure to be there where they see each other again. He could still remember his panic when he had seen Beth in the hospital and how Cristina helped him calm down.<br>So he 'accidentally' ran into Burke that morning, and kept it as professional as he could when he talked to him and lead the way towards Cristina as Burke insisted on asking her about scrubbing in.

_ Standing in the shower, Owen reached to turn the warm water even more up_.  
>He was confused when he saw her smile at her ex-fiance. He expected many ways their reunion could play out but warm welcome and ethuastic agreeing to join him on the surgery was not on top of the list. Heck, it was not on the list at all. His confusion only increased when seemed to be surprised why Owen was there as well and told him they didn't need him to follow them before walking away without a single glance back.<p>

_ Realizing the hot water won't work, Owen turned it off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to dry off. He went back to the room and sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands._  
>He had told he she was on his service and to come down when she is done prepping but she didn't. He grew more and more nervous, starring at the door and checking his pager every five minutes, expecting a 911 to an on-call room. Meredith came to check on him and wasn't helping as she made him tell her how it went and not believing him when he told her about Cristina's excited face. Few hours in and his confusion turned into frustration, so during lunchtime he went to the cafeteria to look for her, only to find her sitting with him. What caused the pain inside through was the laughing. Owen could hear his girlfriend's laugh from all across the 'place with the food'. Her face was lit up as she was having what appeared to be a fun conversation with her ex. Owen turned around and went back to the pit, taking over intern's work just so he had something to do.<br>_He got up with a sigh and put on some clothes. Heading to the kitchen, he started to make a coffee when he noticed a note_

Went to work early to prep for the surgery, see you after…

_ He took the note and threw it in the trash angrily.  
><em> He was angry at himself for wishing a big trauma would come, just so he had a reason to page her. Soon enough an ambulance came with a guy who smashed his car into a tree. He knew they wouldn't have time to talk, but at least she was not with him anymore, not laughing with him anymore. He was angry with her, because when they waited for the guy to stabilize so Owen and Torrez could take him to the surgery, she didn't even mention Burke. She acted fine, as if the person that broke her was not in the hospital. He wanted to bring it up so bad, but seeing her happy, just made him scared. He was not good at talking, especially when he was fearing the answer. He didn't see her so happy about a surgery for a long time, and he was convinced it had to do something with Burke.

_ Pouring himself a cup of coffee he glanced at the clock and realizing it was still to early for him to go to work, went to the living room and turn on the TV._  
>He came home late, not really rushing. He met Meredith before going to work on the mad driver, and she was not putting him at eas as she went on and on about how odd Cristina was acting. Then after the surgery he ran into Derek, who couldn't help but mention his odd brief conversation him and Burke had.<p>

* * *

><p>"Derek" Burke came to stand next to him. They were in the ER, waiting for Owen, Cristina and few interns to stabilize the patient before they could take him to MRI. "Preston" Derek acknowledged him. Personally he had nothing against Burke, but Meredith warned him to keep his distance. "How is your patient?" he asked, watching the ER team work.<br>"Good, the surgery is tomorrow. Cristina is scrubbing in actually." Preston wanted to know more about her, and thought Derek was his safest bet.  
>"Is she? That's interesting." Derek was surprised to hear that, but decided not to question further. It was not his bussines and he was sure Meredith was handeling her person's well being without him getting involved. He did not wanted to get involved into any Cristina drama. Preston was disappointed Derek was not talking as they stood in silence. Preston could not help but noticed how flawlessly Cristina worked along this new guy. The way they worked smoothly together made him uneasy. They would understand each by simply sharing a look, they were easily moving around the patient as if they rehearsed it before and it even seemed to him Cristina knew what he needed before he even said it.<br>"Wow, they work well together." Preston tried to get Derek talking, he did not seen Cristina work so well with anyone before. Except for him.  
>"Yeah, they made quite a pair. Profesionally and personally. "<br>"They are together?" Preston asked surprised. He thought Cristina was single. Not that they had a chance to talk about their personal lives, but he was surprised she didn't mention anything.  
>"Yes, they are." Derek was surprised as well and realizing he might have something that 'was not his story to tell' excused himself and quickly left.<p>

* * *

><p>Derek's story was to much for Owen. He didn't know, why she wouldn't tell Burke about them and it made his heart sink a little. He could remember a story Torrez was telling him once, about Cristina parading around with Burke when her ex-boyfriend came to town. Burke was clearly still into her and she failed to mention him, as if their relationship meant nothing to her.<br>He took his time, not really wanting to go home to see his girlfriend. As awful as it made him feel, he was actually wishing for Cristina to be sitting on the bathroom floor with a bottle of Tequila. He was wishing to find Meredith in his bed, letting Cristina cry her eyes out. Anything that would made him know, Cristina was not happy about Burke's arrival.

_He wasn't paying attention to the TV, just sat in the living room, his mind not able to stop._  
>He did not know what to think of the happy Cristina. He was at loss. There were only few reasons she could have been so happy and he did not like any of it. Did she realized she missed him and wanted him back? He was the Cardio God after all and they were almost married. Did they laugh during lunch, remembering all the good times they used to have together? His mind was getting paranoid. Another reason he didn't rush home was because he was scared as hell to what he would find there. His mind showed him scenes of Cristina packing her back and leaving, Cristina telling him she didn't really loved him and Burke helped her realized that, or the worst Cristina and Burke together kissing and laughing at him. He knew he was going crazy, but he couldn't help himself. After all they went through together he couldn't not imagine a life without Cristina. He could not be without her and he could live in a world, where she could be without him.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it and that it made sense... Owen got home and found Cristina asleep in the bed (as previous chapter show) so there will be no nasty surprise. And I know Owen is over thinking this and he knows that but he just can't help himself. <strong>


End file.
